


permission to touch

by mixtapestar



Category: Heartstopper (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: "Do you know what you want to do for your birthday?" Nick asks suddenly."You," Charlie blurts out.
Relationships: Nicholas "Nick" Nelson/Charles "Charlie" Spring
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	permission to touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Link13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Link13/gifts).



> Merry Yuletide! Thank you for giving me an excuse to write for this delightful webcomic!
> 
> Content note: Charlie is 16 years old in this fic, which is the age of majority in his country. If you're uncomfortable reading 16yo characters having sex, feel free to give this one a miss. <3

During a study session at Nick's, their mobiles chime at the same time, and Charlie sighs when he sees why. "Are we doing Harry's birthday this year?"

Nick clears the notification from his screen. "We probably should. He's been a decent friend since Paris. Besides, it's kind of a big deal for us." Charlie raises his eyebrows. "Our anniversary?"

"Oh god," Charlie says, cringing. "Are we counting that?"

"It was our first kiss!"

"Not _properly_ , though!"

"Well, the next day, then! It's still _pretty much_ when we got together."

"Ugh, fine. But only if we can make out in whatever giant venue he's picked this time."

"You know that's going to happen anyway," Nick says, laughing.

After a few minutes of actual focus on their homework, Nick stretches out on his stomach while Charlie stays sitting up against the pillows. Charlie's eyes drift to Nick’s legs, the way his muscles shift as he kicks his feet in the air, the shape of his arse underneath his shorts—

"That reminds me, do you know what you want to do for _your_ birthday?" Nick asks suddenly.

"You," Charlie blurts out. He doesn't realize what he's said at first, too busy focusing on Nick's exposed skin, but then Nick twists to look at him and _oh_. "I mean! Um! I didn't mean—"

"No, it's okay!" Nick says, his cheeks reddening.

God, Charlie feels like he's on _fire_. He pulls his knees up and buries his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to say it like _that_." He hears the sound of Nick shifting around, but he doesn't pull his hands away until Nick moves them for him.

"We can do that," Nick says softly. "Do… something. If you're sure it's what you want."

Charlie takes a deep breath, grateful that Nick isn't teasing him. They've been dancing around this for a while, and he's glad to have it out in the open. "It is. I've thought about it a lot. Like _a lot_. Shut up!" he says, surrendering to a fit of nervous giggles at Nick's wide-eyed expression.

Nick grins. "I didn't say anything! And I mean, well…"

"Yes…" Charlie says, prodding him.

"I've definitely thought about it a lot, too," Nick says. Charlie calls out a triumphant _ha!_ and Nick shoves him playfully. "I've done some research for like, stuff we can try that won't be _too much_ , y'know?"

Now it's Charlie's turn to stare, wide-eyed. "You've done _research_?"

Nick groans. "I wanted to be prepared!"

"Shut up, that's so hot," Charlie says, and tackles him into a kiss.

They get lost in that, for a while, until Charlie knows they should probably stop if they don't plan to celebrate his birthday _right now_. "Maybe we should, um, talk about what we wanna do. So we can be ready."

God, even Nick's _blush_ is a turn-on. "Well, it's your birthday."

"You can't say that!" Charlie says with a laugh, tickling at Nick's sides. "I don't have to make the decision just because of that!"

"No, you're right! Stop, I surrender!" Nick says, collapsing into laughter. Charlie settles his weight over Nick's chest, and for a minute they just breathe together. "I guess what I mean is, I want to try everything with you. But I also don't want to go too fast."

"No, me neither! Even if we make a plan… there's no pressure. It doesn't have to be my birthday."

"And it's not _only_ going to be your birthday," Nick adds. "We've got so much time to get to it all. There's no hurry. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not, are you?" Charlie says, smiling uncontrollably. It's hard enough, some days, to know he has a boyfriend as wonderful as Nick. But to think that they're talking so casually, making _sex plans_? He never would have dared to dream of this.

"In the interest of not, y'know, overplanning. Maybe we just plan time alone together that day, and if we have… the opportunity… we see how we feel? Like, maybe keep going, instead of…" His eyes drift to the bathroom door.

"Running off to take care of it?" Charlie finishes for him. He has to fight the impulse to adjust his trousers.

"Yeah, that," Nick agrees. "I'll make sure we have the place, and then… we can do whatever we're ready for." Charlie nods, glancing regretfully at his textbook. How on earth is he going to be able to focus on algebra _now_? Nick pokes him suddenly. "I can't believe you told me you were ready by saying you wanted to _do me_ for your birthday."

Charlie scoffs. "Well, I can't believe you did _research_!"

"Why are we like this?!" Nick says, and they both collapse into a fit of giggles.

***

It's both far too soon and not soon enough when Charlie's birthday arrives. They have lunch at Charlie's, where he pastes on a big, fake smile and tries not to think about what's going to happen when he and Nick get out of here.

Somehow, they make it through, and then they have Nick's place all to themselves for _hours_.

"Are you nervous?" Nick asks, sliding his hand inside Charlie's shirt and making him shiver.

"Kinda," Charlie admits. "But I mean, it's us, so. Kinda not."

Nick lifts Charlie's shirt over his head, quickly following suit with his own before moving in to kiss him. This is good. This is familiar. If their kisses turn more heated more quickly than usual, well, Charlie blames that on how long stupid lunch had taken. He keeps petting at Nick's chest, but his mind keeps running away from him, and he has to ask.

"Can we, maybe…?" Nick nods for him to go on, his mouth hanging open distractingly. "Strip down to just our pants?"

"Yeah," Nick says in a raspy voice. He clears his throat and sounds a bit smoother as he goes on, "I'd like that."

Some other time, Charlie definitely wants to be the one to undress Nick, but today he's content to watch Nick push his running shorts down over his hips, revealing the briefs underneath.

Nick pokes him. "You too, before I put them back on."

Charlie swallows. Right. He works quickly to unbutton his fly, pushing his trousers off roughly, hoping he made the right choice on the black boxer briefs he'd chosen for today. Nick's gaze on him is heated, focusing in on the bulge Charlie's half-hard cock is making in his boxer briefs. Charlie's face heats as he realizes, oh yeah— _they get to look now_. No more quick glances when they think they won't be caught; no more putting a halt on things when they get a little too excited. At least, not for Charlie. He'll stop in a moment if Nick's uncomfortable, though.

"Hey," Nick says, leaning in and pressing a finger against his brows. "What's going on in there?"

"Just, don't want to do anything you don't want," Charlie says. He's pretty sure Nick's as turned on as he is. But he wants to find out for sure.

Nick presses in to kiss him. "I told you, I want it all. Why don't you tell me what you're thinking, so I can say yes?"

"I want to, erm—" Charlie licks his lips nervously. "Can I touch you like this? Just, on the outside?" Charlie holds his hand out, somewhat awkwardly, but Nick seems fully confident when he takes it and places it over his underwear, so that Charlie can feel the hard length of him through the fabric. " _Oh_ , you feel—" He flexes his fingers, watching fascinated as he can see Nick's cock take shape while he squeezes. Nick whines a little and seems to twitch under his hand. "Is this…? You like it?"

"Feels good," Nick affirms. "You can move some. And… maybe kiss me?"

That Charlie can definitely do. A year and a few days of kissing Nick, and it's never gotten old. And there's clearly more to learn, because as he shifts his hand a bit and starts stroking over Nick's cock, Nick grabs onto him by the shoulders and kisses back fiercely, like he's trying to devour him.

"Can I touch you too?" Nick asks, almost pleads.

Charlie nods, not trusting himself to speak. Nick reaches out, and Charlie suddenly understands his whine for before, because while he's dying for the attention, that simple touch is _not enough_. He rocks forward into the touch, and Nick pushes back, the heel of his hand sliding along Charlie's length over his boxer briefs. It feels _amazing_ , even better than when he's alone because it's _Nick_ touching him and he gets to touch _back_.

"I wanna hold you," Nick says. It takes Charlie a second to come back to himself, but then he's totally onboard. They tend to lie on top of each other a lot anyway, and the idea of having Nick under him like this is… yeah, it's a good one.

It takes a second to get comfortable, with Charlie's awkward limbs, but then Nick picks him up and puts him where he wants him, chest to chest, legs tangling together, and _yeah_. It's good. Charlie has always felt safe in Nick's arms, and right now is no exception. He doesn't have to worry about what his body does or doesn't look like, or what weird thing he might say or do; Nick's got him. Nick will take care of him.

Nick's grip loosens after a moment, though. One strong arm is still wrapped around Charlie's back, but NIck’s other hand is sliding down, tracing a path down Charlie's back. Charlie pulls out of their kiss long enough to ask, "And where does that hand think it's going?"

"Exploring?" Nick suggests, his fingers teasing the skin just under the top of Charlie's waistband.

Charlie snickers. "Well, go on, then. I'd hate to hinder your _exploration_." He presses a kiss to the edge of Nick's jaw, squirming around a bit to get better access to his neck next. Nick's hand slips down further inside his pants, now that he's got permission, and cups over Charlie's arse. Charlie hums his approval as he finds a good spot to leave his mark and begins sucking there. The next moment, Nick is _squeezing_ , hips pushing up against him, making Charlie moan into his neck as their cocks rub against each other through the thin barrier of their pants.

"Good?" Nick asks, a bit breathless.

"So good," Charlie whimpers, focusing back on his little project so he won't get overwhelmed. He shifts his hips a little, and Nick moves with him, making these delightful encouraging noises that are filling up Charlie's head. "Can we—Would it be too much, if we got naked?" He pushes up, to better read Nick's expression, and finds him looking dumbstruck. "No, it's too much. Sorry, I—"

"Hey, what's our rule about apologizing?" Nick says, a grin calming his expression. "We should definitely do that, but erm. Maybe not with you on top of me? I just—I think I might get carried away."

"Oh," Charlie says, his face heating impossibly further. To think he has any kind of affect on Nick is exciting, but that he might make him _lose control_? It makes him want to shout. He's _so_ lucky. "Okay yeah, I'll move, I just—" _have to kiss you again,_ he thinks as he does just that. Nick moans and holds him tight as they kiss deeply. Charlie breaks away only when he needs to breathe, and then smiles dopily down at Nick. "I love you, you know."

Nick's hand moves over his back soothingly. "I know. I love you, too."

"Good. Just so long as we're clear," Charlie says before scrambling off of him. He watches Nick's hand go to his own waist, toying at the elastic there.

"D'you… wanna help me take them off?" Nick asks, spreading his legs in a way that makes Charlie's mouth water.

Charlie swallows thickly. "I… y-yeah," he says, moving in. He curls his fingers around the waistband and looks for Nick's nod before easing the briefs down. His heart is racing, so frantic he's sure Nick can hear it, and before long Nick's cock is _right there_ , _god_ , it's so gorgeous, Charlie can't wait to touch it.

But he keeps moving down his legs, pulling until he's got Nick's pants off and he can toss them onto the floor. He leans down to press a kiss to Nick's shin so that he doesn't have to think of Nick's eyes on him.

"Your turn?" Nick prompts gently, and Charlie has to remind himself it's not pity in his eyes. Nick genuinely wants to see him. It's easier to convince himself this time, 'cause yeah, he's never seen Nick so turned on. His face is alight with it, and well, there's another pretty obvious detail that Nick isn't faking.

Still, he falters when he reaches for his waistband. "Maybe… maybe you should do it, like I did for you."

Nick nods, and Charlie unfolds his legs. Nick kisses him as he moves into his space, distracting Charlie sufficiently as he starts to pull away Charlie's last piece of clothing, his last shield. "Mm, Charlie. You look gorgeous. It's like it's _my_ birthday."

Charlie scoffs, but then it turns into a laugh as relief washes through him. "It's mine, though, and for my present, I _really_ wanna touch you."

"Yeah," Nick says, biting his lip as he stretches out again. Charlie shuffles forward, wrapping his fingers around Nick's cock and pumping tentatively. His cock is just a little bit thicker than Charlie's, and so warm in his hand. And the way Nick _gasps_ as Charlie grips him is unreal. "Here, er, try this," Nick says, before twisting away a bit and going for his nightstand. A few seconds later, he presents a bottle of lube with a shy smile.

"Okay, Mr. Research," Charlie teases as he smears some around his hand and touches him again, but _oh_ , it _is_ good. It must be, from the way Nick's mouth falls open and he tips his head back. The slide is silky smooth, and Charlie finds himself fascinated with the feel of it as he works up a rhythm.

"Oh god, Charlie, I—I was gonna get you off first."

"No, this is better," Charlie says, his cock throbbing at the sight of Nick so overwhelmed.

" _Please_ , Charlie. _Tighter_ ," Nick pleads. " _Yeah_ , just like that." Charlie bites his lip, speeding up the motion of his hand. He's gonna do it, he's gonna make Nick come. He doesn't know where to look, from the stupidly hot slide of Nick's dick in his hand, to the blush spread over his body, to his _face_ , so utterly wrecked just from Charlie's touch.

"You look amazing," Charlie mutters, a little starstruck. Nick moans, his hips rising up off the bed until he comes, spilling over Charlie's hand. _God_ , Nick is so gorgeous, his muscles shifting as he sinks back into the bed, looking immensely satisfied.

"Charlie," Nick says reverently. "That was… _so_ good. Come here?"

Charlie leans closer, letting Nick capture his lips in a heated kiss. Charlie cups his jaw with his clean hand, not quite knowing what to do with the other. He's nervous for Nick to touch him, but not as much as he would have been. Knowing that Nick got off because of him is doing a _lot_ for his self-esteem right now.

"Oh!" Nick says as he pulls out of the kiss and sees Charlie's hand hanging awkwardly in the air. "Here's some tissues." Charlie takes them gratefully, cleaning the mess from his hand. Part of him wants to taste, to see what it might be like in the future, but… not today.

Charlie yelps a little as Nick sits up and pulls him into his lap, his arms fitting around him so snugly. Nick presses kisses to his neck, calming him down in some ways but working him up in others. "Nick…"

"Ready for me to touch you?"

" _Yes_ ," Charlie hisses, turning his head to get at Nick's lips again. Their tongues slide together as Nick runs the tips of his fingers, too lightly, over his dick. "Nick, _please_."

Nick chuckles a bit, reaching out blindly and finding the lube. How is everything he does so sexy? Charlie tries not to squirm in his lap as Nick slicks up his fingers. When he touches Charlie again, _oh god_ , it's so much better. No more of that feather-light touch this time, Nick wraps his fingers over Charlie's dick firmly, pumping over his length with a confidence Charlie wishes he had felt. Charlie tips forward, resting his head against Nick's shoulder as he shudders with the motions of his hand.

"You good?" Nick whispers, not letting up on his movements. Charlie can only whine in response, but after a moment he nods into Nick's shoulder for good measure. How can it feel so good from just Nick's hand? How is he ever going to survive anything _more_? "You're so beautiful," Nick murmurs. "I can't believe I get to have you."

"Oh god," Charlie cries out as Nick does some sort of twist that shoots a spark of heat through his body. He can't help pushing up into Nick's touch now. He's getting close. "Please, Nick, _oh god_."

"Yeah, that's it," Nick says encouragingly, speeding up his hand over Charlie's cock.

"Kiss me," he says, sitting up a bit. Nick happily does, and even though it's sloppy on Charlie's end, it helps him keep from being overwhelmed as his thighs tense and his orgasm builds, builds, and then crests, making him whimper into Nick's mouth as he comes.

"Wow," Charlie says once he's regained the ability to speak. He presses his face back into Nick's shoulder and giggles.

"Wow is right," Nick says, rubbing Charlie's back. Charlie can hear his grin. "You make the most wonderful noises."

"Oh god, that's embarrassing," Charlie says.

"No it's not, it's sexy," Nick insists, leaning away to grab more tissues. Charlie clambers off his lap so he can stretch his legs back out, and maybe convince his heart rate to return to normal.

"So… that was good, yeah? We can try it again, next time?"

"Better than good," Nick affirms, grinning. "I already told you, I want to try it all."

Charlie blushes. "I know, I just—it's easier to think about than to, y'know, _do_ it."

Nick reaches his hand out and waits for Charlie to take it in his. "We can go as slow as you need, and we don't have to do anything else if you don't want."

"Oh, no, I _want_. I just. Slow is probably good. I can't imagine it being better than this was."

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?" Nick says, smirking.

Charlie squeezes his hand. "Do we have time for a nap before we have to get ready for the social thing? I could definitely go for a good cuddle."

"Definitely time for cuddles," Nick says. And as Charlie stretches out on the bed with Nick behind him, pressed in close and his arm around Charlie's middle, he can't help but smile. Happy birthday, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
